


I Dare You To Kiss Me

by Awnifowse



Series: I DARE YOU TO KISS ME [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnifowse/pseuds/Awnifowse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstage passes for five girls. Who knew you could fall in love? A small game of truth or dare leads to a quite interesting ordeal. Kidnapping and blackmailing come and go in these relationships. Exes cause all these problems, but we all got them. Right? No just us?the big question is WHAT LENGTHS WOULD YOU GO FOR YOUR LOVE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I DARE YOU TO KISS ME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awnifowse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnifowse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I DARE YOU TO KISS ME](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95858) by Awnifowse. 



Blessing P.O.V

I wake up. It is six am. Today is the One Direction concert. And guess who has a back stage pass. MOI!

I call over my friend Eryn. My name is Blessing. I am 20. Have a crush on Niall Horan. He is so hot. His blonde hair is adorable. And he is so fit. After three rings Eryn picks up.

"Eryn Tomlinson here!" I snort at her joke and say

"Blessing Horan! Eryn are you ready to go?"

She yells like the crazy person she is "You better believe it BICTH!

I hang up. Laugh like crazy and get dressed.

SORRY IT IS SO SHORT BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON FRIDAY OR TONIGHT

AND IT WILL BE NIALL P.O.V YAH


	2. Getting Ready For The Concert Of Your Life

Niall P.O.V.

I woke up it was 6am. I feel like this was going to be a good day. I went to Louis' room.  
The lights were on that was weird. I ran inside anyways.  
Louis told me he felt like today he was going to find love. That is how I feel. Maybe one of the fans would be that girl.

ERYN P.O.V

I wake up to Niall singing his part in Girl Almighty. That's Blessing.  
I pick up on the third ring.  
I say " Eryn Tomlinson here!"  
Blessing snorts and says "Blessing Horan! Grace are you ready to go?"  
I yell like the crazy person I am " You better believe it BITCH!" She laughs and hangs up. Although I have to call Alexa

ALEXA P.O.V  
I wake up to Louis singing his part in Story Of My Life. That is the one and only Eryn. I say "Good morning IDIOT!"  
I hear laughing then Eryn says "Morning BITCH!"  
That is her favorite word of all time. " Okay, let me call Fizza. Then I will get ready. Who's driving?" It was too late she had already hung up. So I got off my lazy butt and called Fizza

Fizza P.O.V

I woke up to Liam singing his part in the Best Song Ever. That's Alexa.I pickup angrily.And yell "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"  
"Yes.Do you know what today is? Today we go to the one dirction concert."  
"OMG! THATS TODAY! Gonna wake Michelle and get ready.Bye!"  
I race to Michelle's bed and slap her until she wakes up.She stands up looks at her calendar.Looks at me wide eyed and starts to get ready.  
I start getting ready. By the time we both are finished with our makeup we hear a BEEEEEP. Thats Blessing in her Honda coming to pick us up. We grab our purses and walk up to the car and hop in.Alexa ,Eryn and Blessing are already in there.


	3. The Concert

Liam P.O.V

I woke up and today I feel like I am going to fall in love again. Yeah thats right , again.Ever since Danielle broke up with me, I have been sad. But today I feel hopeful.   
Who knows?  
I climb out of bed and begin to get ready. 15 minutes afterwards. Niall is eat the hugest breakfast. And Louis, Harry, Zayn and I are eating like humans. We are all talking about how we feel like something amazing is going to happen. We continue to eat in content.

We went into the dressing room. After Lou got us 'perfect' we thanked her an left. When we got on stage I couldn't help but, stare at this group of five girls. One of them ( that I could't keep my eye off of) was wearing yellow jeggings and a blue t-shirt that read MRS.PAYNE.She could totally be that if she wanted to. God if you love me you would give her backstage passes. Then when the concert finished I saw the GIRL and her friends head to backstage. I started doing a happy dance which caused the crowd and the boys to laugh at me. I began to blush but, stared at the GIRL. She caught my gaze and began to blush. When she blushed she looked like the most beautiful and definitely the most cutest thing in the world. Then the GIRL shut the door. I quickly said " Good night! 

Zayn P.O.V

As I walked backstage I saw five girls walking to us.One was was wearing yellow jeggings and a blue t-shirt that read MRS.PAYNE. Another one was wearing a misty gray high waisted shorts with a purple tanktop and blonde hair. The one next to her was wearing a red ST.CATHERINES BASKETBALL hoodie and neon lime green high waisted shorts with black hair died neon rainbow at the tips. The one next to her was wearing light purple tanktop and high waisted jean shorts. And the one I couldn't keep my eyes off of was tan and wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with blue and purple overalls.

I heard a snap and the gorgeous girl from before was in front of me. She stretched her hand out for me to shake. I happily shook her hand. She spoke in the softest voice,"Hi, my name is Fizza." Fizza Malik .That has a nice ring to it ;-)

We talked for hours. I found out that the one with lime green died tips name is Blessing. Niall had taken a liking to her.And the one with gray misty high waisted shorts was Michelle. And Harry had taken a liking to her. The one with the MRS.PAYNE t-shirt was Alexa. And Liam had taken a liking to her. And the one with the high waisted jeans shorts was Grace. Louis had taken a liking to her.And they had won the tickets to go on tour with us. Fizza was flirting like crazy with me. I really like her. But, I don't want to get hurt again. Perrie broke up with me a week ago. Niall lost Nikki. Harry lost Taylor. Liam lost Danielle. Louis lost Eleanor. And I lost Perrie. All on the same day. Peculiar ( I don't give a damn about spelling mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this book on wattpad under the same name as this. Everytime I update on wattpad i will upload it here too


End file.
